


如何tj一对双胞胎（上）

by jacksonwangkong



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	如何tj一对双胞胎（上）

染了铂金色头发美貌度又上升了几个等级的杰森正一蹦一跳的穿梭在校园里，一路上收获了各式各样的目光，爱慕的、惊艳的、欣赏的。那些目光并不会让他感到不自在或者不好意思，毕竟从小就在这种目光和别人的赞美中长大，杰森完全享受这种备受关注的感觉，以至于现在的他特别任性，反正从小到大只要他皱皱眉别人就会把他想要的东西双手奉上来。

他前往的方向是图书馆，通常来说他是不喜欢图书馆的，比起枯燥的书，他更喜欢参加各式各样的聚会，也喜欢在篮球场上给喜欢的学长加油，在对方进球后送上一个飞吻然后看着对方激动得要命的傻样子，每次都能逗得他笑出来。

杰森之所以去图书馆是想找自己的哥哥，哥哥比他安静多了，平时不是在图书馆看书就是去琴房练琴。

到了图书馆，在哥哥平时坐的位置上没找到人，杰森叫住了一个路过的同学。  
“喂，帅哥，有没有看到一个和我长得一模一样的人呐？”  
那个白白净净的男生涨红了脸，“那个。。。之前是有一个男孩子坐在这，然后被一个金发的男生叫走了，往那个方向去。”说着指了指后门。  
“谢谢啦。”杰森冲他笑了笑，把人搞得更局促了。他转了转眼睛，似乎感觉对方很有趣，又凑过去调戏人家，“你好高哦，以前没见过你呀，叫什么名字？”  
“唔。。”男生被他突然的凑近吓了一跳，结结巴巴的说，“一条鱼。。。不，不是。。草鱼。。”  
杰森立即被逗笑了，“知道啦，阿鱼，下次见，我去找哥哥了。”  
   
来到图书馆后身，果然看到穿着白衬衣的哥哥在那里，对面还站着一个金发的蓝眼睛男生，长得倒是不错但是看起来畏畏缩缩的，一点都不是他喜欢的类型。  
杰森靠着墙壁看着他们，不高兴的撅起嘴。  
他听着那个男生在自己哥哥面前拙劣地告白，忍不住跑过去挽住哥哥的胳膊。他侧头看了看哥哥，果然已经害羞得不行了，于是就更不爽了。  
虽然平时杰森很任性又喜欢捉弄别人，本质上却是善良又好说话的，让人讨厌不起来，而现在他的却被有人试图接近哥哥而刺激到了，说出的话就变得刻薄了起来。  
“你是谁呀？就你还想追我哥？”他扬起小下巴趾高气昂的说道，就像一只被人侵占了领地的猫科动物。  
那个男生脸红了起来，他还没说什么，旁边的哥哥倒是戳了戳他，“你怎么这么说话？别这样。”  
于是杰森更加生气了，不但生气还特别委屈，“你怎么为了一个外人凶你弟弟呀？”  
嘉尔哭笑不得的揉了揉弟弟的脑袋，自己什么时候凶他了，就一点不顺着他来到他那里就成了凶他了。  
“嘉。。嘉尔。。我，我是真的喜欢你的。”对面的男生出声了，他以为嘉尔是在维护他  
“呀，我们兄弟两个讲话你插什么嘴？”杰森立即怼了上去。  
“都说不要这么说了！”嘉尔立刻瞪了自己弟弟一眼，他其实和这个男生不熟也对他没什么感觉，就单纯的想教训一下弟弟让他在别人面前别那么没礼貌。  
然后又立即转头礼貌地去拒绝那个男生，“Edward，谢谢你，但是我们之间不太合适。”  
“那是，哥哥和我最合适啦。”杰森立即凑上去撒娇，顺便还挑衅地看着那个男生。  
然而那个男生低头丧气地，根本没接收到他的眼神。  
“真的很抱歉。。”嘉尔忍不住想安慰一下他，却被自己弟弟拖着胳膊往外走。  
“什么抱歉呀？又不是哥哥的错，快走啦，我要饿死啦！”  
   
晚上，两兄弟回到宿舍，杰森特别喜欢吃醋，到现在还不理人。  
嘉尔也没去管他，反正自己弟弟气来得快去得也快，越哄反而越别扭。  
果然没过一会杰森就黏上来了，只不过时机不太对，是在嘉尔洗澡的时候。  
“呀，不要在别人洗澡的时候进来啊！”  
“哥哥身体的任何地方我都见过，不要害羞嘛。”杰森笑嘻嘻的抱住嘉尔，在他耳边吹气。  
“唔。。别。。”嘉尔一下子就软了腰。  
杰森很得意，他就知道哥哥这里特别敏感，只要稍加逗弄就会浑身无力的任人摆布。  
“哥哥，我想要了。”杰森说。  
“嗯？不是昨天才。。总之，不要总想着这种事情，有时间多读点书。。唔。。。”  
杰森又一口含住他的耳垂用舌头舔弄着，手还不老实的在他腰部抚摸。  
“回。。卧室。”嘉尔好不容易才说出这几个字，然后就被杰森揽着往外带。  
两个同样精致的人滚在卧室柔软的床上，雪白的躯体陷入黑色的床垫，互相抚摸着对方的身体，两双修长匀称的腿交织在一起摩擦着，铂金色头发的人更主动些，把嘴唇凑上去和黑发的人接吻，直到两人都变得气喘吁吁。  
杰森的手顺着哥哥深陷下去的腰往那挺翘的臀部抚摸，手指摸索着来到了哥哥已经变得湿了的后面的小穴。  
“哥哥真敏感，这样就湿了。”他说道。  
嘉尔白了他一眼，他的手也探下去，没有管后面，直接两指伸入了前面那个因为充血而微微敞开的缝隙，杰森立刻尖叫一声，把腿夹紧。  
“还说我？你自己早就湿了。”嘉尔不甘示弱的回怼。  
“唔。。哥。。哥哥，那里。。快点。。啊！好舒服。。”杰森在床上一向开放，总是直接的表达自己的感受，从来不会扭扭捏捏。  
同时，杰森也不忘把手指往嘉尔后穴里塞，还用灵活的指尖去搔刮敏感点，弄得哥哥流出更多水来。  
两兄弟就这样不甘示弱的铆足了劲去抚慰对方的身体，把对方都弄得呻吟不止，然后同时高潮了。  
透明的液体从两人腿上流下来，又混在一起，两人软了身子，瘫在床上一时无法动弹。  
“讨厌死了，都怪你，刚才白洗澡了。”嘉尔推了推正靠在自己胸膛的杰森的脑袋。  
“知道啦，等我恢复力气会帮哥哥一起洗的。”杰森嘟囔着，声音一点点低下去，好像快睡着了似的。  
“每次都这么说，每次都先 睡过去让我帮你洗，哼。”  
   
休息了一会，嘉尔恢复了些力气，他看着趴在自己胸前已经睡过去了的杰森摇了摇头，正要起身去洗澡的时候，两个人冷不丁出现在床边。  
嘉尔吓得尖叫一声，把杰森吵醒了，他正皱着眉头揉着眼睛，发出的声音还沙哑着，“干嘛呀，睡得好好的。”还没等他抱怨完，一双手从背后掐住他的腋下，把他像抱猫一样提了起来。  
杰森懵了一下，随后也尖叫起来，“什么啊！放开我！”  
然后背后的人把他翻了个面，压在哥哥旁边的床上，自己身上立即压上来一个人。  
“你是。。。今天找哥哥告白的男生？你怎么会在这里？快走开，要不我就报警了！”杰森瞪着圆乎乎的眼睛看着他。  
那人确实是和哥哥告白的男生的样子，但神情完全不一样，明明之前还畏畏缩缩的一副软弱可欺的样子，现在却 笑得邪邪的，正一脸玩味的看着他。  
“我不是哦，我弟弟在旁边。”那人说。  
杰森往旁边一看，一个长得一模一样的人正抓着哥哥的手腕把他压在床上。  
“放开我哥哥！混蛋！”他立即炸毛了。  
“与其担心你哥哥，还不如顾忌一下你自己。”那人笑着捏了捏他的脸颊，“对了，先介绍一下，我叫John，旁边是我弟弟Edward。”  
“谁要听你介绍啊？从我身上滚下去，顺便叫上你弟弟滚出我们的房间！”  
“Edward，认识这样的尤物怎么不早和我说？”John转头去看他弟弟，“像只张牙舞爪的小猫一样，怪可爱的。”  
“恶心死了，谁是小猫啊？”  
John点了点他的鼻子，“你呀，不过现在还是只不乖的野猫，没关系，等会就把你调教成只晓得喵喵叫讨好主人的家猫。”  
杰森一口向点在自己鼻子上的手指咬去，被John躲过。  
“真的像只猫一样，还咬人。”他说。  
   
不同于那边John的游刃有余，Edward现在紧张得要死，他在心里无数次唾弃自己，怎么当时头脑一热听了John的话来自己男神家躲在床底下呢，甚至还把男神压在床上，做出这种事绝对不会被原谅的。  
所以一时间他就僵在那里，和身下一脸惊恐的嘉尔对视着。  
他还没想出下一步该怎么办，嘉尔就哭出来了。这下Edward彻底乱了手脚，他轻轻拍着嘉尔的后背，但对方哭得更厉害了。  
Edward还能听到旁边哥哥说的话，“你们两人挺会玩啊，我还以为是有多激烈，结果用手指都能把你们弄得浪叫不止，你们的身体可真是 棒极了。”  
然后他又听到那个性格很强势的弟弟嚷道，“混蛋，你等着，你要是敢。。。我一定会报警的，放开我！呀！别碰那里！”  
席梦思因为旁边两人激烈的动作而剧烈的颤抖，杰森偏头避开John的吻，对他又踢又打，还看准机会一口咬住了对方的肩膀，总之John一时还没得手。  
“嘶。。小猫，松口。”John终于被惹恼了，他不知道从哪里掏出来一捆粗线绳，把还在挣扎的杰森翻过来，背朝上，先是把他的手脚在背后捆住，然后把绳子绕到他的脖子上，又在胸前交叉，正好压在那粉嫩的两点上，惹得杰森小声呻吟了一声，又咬住嘴唇，绳子从胸前绕到背后，又从股沟那里穿过，John坏心眼的在那段绳子上打了两个结，正好是杰森前后两个小洞的位置，John用力拉紧绳子，让绳结陷进两个粉色娇嫩的地方，深深勒紧，然后把绳子在胸前固定好。  
杰森一动都不能动，却还挣扎着，然而刚动了一下，他就惊叫一下停了下来，把脸埋在床垫上。粗糙的绳结刚才因为他的挣动狠狠碾过他胸前敏感的两点，那个地方立刻挺立起来，又痛又痒的，更可怕的是从下面传来的感觉，全身最稚嫩的地方被粗暴的摩擦着，一种疼痛中混着酥麻的感觉直冲大脑。  
杰森努力的保持着身体平衡，一张口已经是哭腔，他从小就要风得风要雨得雨的哪里受过这么大的委屈，但强烈的自尊心让他依然嘴硬，“你居然敢这么对我，我。。我要。。。”  
“要报警是吗？你已经说了两遍了，亲爱的。”John在他挺翘的臀部亲了一下，又在上面拍了拍，发出清脆的响声。  
“呀！别动！”因为John的拍打，杰森又被绳结摩擦了一下。  
“好的，我不动。”John笑眯眯的说，然后顺手拿起一边的毛巾，把杰森的嘴堵住，“嘘，你放心，我不趁人之危，我先去看看你的哥哥。”  
杰森一听这个坏家伙要去找自己哥哥，立刻挣扎起来，然后因为敏感点被撵弄的快感而眼泪汪汪的瘫软在床上，嘴里发出“呜呜”的声音。  
John状似好心的把他扶起来，拿来两个枕头垫在他身下，好让他好好的看清旁边的哥哥。  
   
“天哪，真不敢相信，你们到现在了还什么都没做。”John夸张的对弟弟叫起来。  
Edward瞪了他一眼，怀里的人还在哭，让人怎么忍心去做出他不愿意的事情？  
“呜呜。。拜托你们，放了我和弟弟吧。”那可怜兮兮的语气让Edward马上就要答应了。  
John及时插话，“那可不行，我和你弟弟刚才相处得很好呢。”  
听见旁边杰森发出抗议的“呜呜”声，John笑了一下，“看来比起弟弟，哥哥要温顺多了。乖，不要反抗，让我们高兴的话，就会放过你们哦。”  
John抚摸着嘉尔的大腿，上面还沾着刚才因为潮吹而渗出的液体，而嘉尔抱着身体，颤抖着，却不敢动。  
“你干什么？这是我的，你的在旁边。”Edward握住John的手腕说。  
“别那么小气嘛，弟弟，大不了等会也让你试试另一个，绝对够劲。”John说。  
Edward翻了个白眼，他想象了一下自己和嘉尔弟弟在一起的样子，总感觉自己会被欺负死，还是嘉尔比较好，又温柔。  
“你们两兄弟不但长得一样，身材也差不多啊。”John又开始使坏了，“这两条腿又白又长，环在腰上干一定爽死了。”  
Edward暗叫不好，急忙去看嘉尔的反应，果然又被吓哭了。  
“不要，Edward，我不要！”吓到的嘉尔果断去找看起来比较好讲话的Edward求安慰，甚至主动钻到对方怀里想寻求保护。  
Edward飘飘然的搂住他，又开始了自己哄孩子的大业，看得John一阵摇头。  
“好了，美人在床上都是口是心非的，你把他干爽了，就不会说不要了。”John把手伸过去，一把抓住半边圆润的臀瓣，在手里揉捏着。  
嘉尔一下子就失去了力气，那里也是杰森特别喜欢揉的，是他的敏感带，一被抓住就根本不知道怎么办才好。  
John一边揉一把用手指去碰后面的穴口，“你看，这里还是湿的，不知道多想让人进去侵犯呢。”  
嘉尔摇着头，却控制不住的呻吟起来。  
Edward早就有了反应，他忍不住低头和嘉尔接吻，都已经这样了嘉尔 还在不停的摇头拒绝。  
身后冷不丁被两个手指进入，嘉尔刚想喊，嘴被Edward的嘴封住，只能发出断断续续的呻吟。  
“以前除了弟弟的手指没有吃过别的男人的东西吧？虽然身体这么淫荡，但意外的没怎么开发过呢，真紧。”John一边用手指在里面抽插捻蹭一边调戏道，还冲他弟弟说，“Edward，别愣着啊，没看见美人前面的小嘴还是被冷落的吗？”  
Edward觉得下身快要爆炸了，他伸手摸到下面，用三根手指在里面搅和一阵，然后就把 自己伞状的顶端顶在那里，一下子就进入了一半。  
嘉尔从来没有被那么大的东西入侵过，一边哭一半在Edward的后背留下抓痕，嘴里还嚷着“不行 ”“不要”之类的，Edward居然因此更加兴奋了。  
Edward揉着他的腰让他放松，然后掐着腰固定着他不让他逃走，一点一点继续把自己往里挤，他感到自己的肉棒被软嫩湿热的内壁包裹着挤压，别提有多舒服了，要不是还有 理智在，他简直就想一插到底。  
好不容易全部进去，嘉尔松了口气，他手指扣着Edward的肩膀，体内的东西实在太大了，把他完全撑开，好在Edward还给了他适应的时间，停在那里亲吻着他没有立即动。  
然而这时身后的John扶着他的腰，一下子把自己的东西送进了里面，嘉尔“呀”的一声叫出来，然后被John顶得一耸一耸的，连前面小洞里的性器也被带得动了起来。  
嘉尔无助的哭着，嘴里发出软糯的求饶，但两个人丝毫 不听，反而更加兴奋地操干着他。  
“呜呜呜。。。弟弟。。。弟弟我好难受，救救我。。。”他大哭着。  
“啊，对了，还有我们的小野猫。”John就像刚刚想起来似的，他一边大力顶着腰，一边伸手勾住杰森胸前的绳子，把人给拉得往前些。  
杰森红着脸，胸前的绳子一收紧，就会磨蹭到他全身上下的敏感点，他雪白 的皮肤上泛着粉色，全身提不起一点力气。  
“看看你哥哥，比你听话多了，作为 奖励我们要把他喂得饱饱的，等一下用精液灌满你哥哥的两张小嘴。”John继续说着。  
杰森简直要气死了，他嘴里发出含糊不清的声音，狠狠地瞪着那两人，又用担心的眼神看着哥哥。  
时间一分一秒的过去，嘉尔嘴里的哭喊声渐渐变了调，除了痛苦外还多了些甜蜜，他觉得自己全身上下感觉很奇怪，被 入侵的地方 在疼痛过后居然升起了剧烈的快感，以前被弟弟用手指玩的时候都没有过的。  
“你看看，这不就被操得浪起来了吗？”John一巴掌扇在嘉尔的臀部，然后两手抓着臀瓣不停揉搓，“夹紧点，水都流出来了，真浪费。”  
John每次顶进去再抽出来的时候，都会带出一点里面分泌出来的液体，顺着大腿根流下去，后面还好，前面的那个吞吐着Edward的东西的地方流的更多。  
“呜。。对。。对不起。。夹不紧。。。太。。太大了。。”嘉尔断断续续的说道。  
John见他真的可爱到照他说的去做的时候，简直要笑出来了，但他还是忍着，在他屁股上再次抽打了几巴掌，故作生气的说，“那可真是得好好惩罚你，连这点事都做不好。”  
Edward也学坏了，“宝贝，嘉尔，老公干得你爽不爽？你都吹了三次了，可真敏感啊，等会老公把你的肚子射满让你生个孩子 好不好？”  
嘉尔吓坏了，“呜。。不要生孩子 。。呜呜。。别射在里面。。。”  
这时，两兄弟都掐着他的腰干得更狠了，过了一会同时顶到最深处，在里面射精。  
嘉尔支着无力的腿想逃开，却被Edward用力按着，直到两人全部射完才放开他，把他扶着躺在床上，此时嘉尔已经连合上腿的力气都没有了，他双眼无神的盯着天花板，大开的双腿中间的两个洞正不停的往外流出白色和透明的液体。  
“小可怜，让你休息会吧。”John拍了拍他的脸。  
   
此时杰森早就把自己弄得气喘吁吁的了，他眼睁睁的看着两个男人在自己最爱的哥哥身体里进出，哥哥从未有过的失控，红着眼睛一边哭着一边被撞得东倒西歪，这样魅惑到极致的样子也是自己第一次见。  
他偷偷咽了下口水，感到更加难耐了，那两个绳结卡在那里，带给他刺激的同时却又如同隔靴搔痒一般，根本不能让他真正的舒服，反而挑起他的欲望让他更加饥渴。他忍不住轻轻摩擦着双腿，然后立即哼出了声。  
杰森立即看向其他三人，他们正忙着没空关注他，放下心来，咬着嘴唇继续磨蹭着腿，很快股间的绳子就被自己给弄湿了，浸湿的绳子更有韧性，而且收得更紧了，他得到了更大的刺激，闭着眼睛轻轻扭动着身体，让自己得以释放。  
等好不容易吹了一次后，就听见某个混蛋可恶的声音，“这里还有个在自娱自乐的小猫呢，差点忘了。”  
杰森睁开眼睛，见他们已经完事，哥哥躺在一边，另外两个男人正戏谑的看着他。  
火气一下子就上来了。  
John伸手把他嘴里的毛巾取出，他就立刻骂了起来，“禽兽！”  
刚骂了一句，屁股上就被狠狠地打了一下。  
杰森不可置信的看着那个可恶的男人，眼泪一下子就涌上来了，他怎么可以。。。从来没人打过他，何况是这种地方，“混蛋，不许打！”  
然后屁股上又挨了一下。  
John还笑嘻嘻的说，“你骂吧，骂一句我就打一下。”  
杰森气愤地继续骂着，“除了欺负别人你们还会做什么？还有你，该死的Edward，我哥哥永远不会喜欢你的！”他又把怒火转移到了一边看戏的Edward身上，那人幸灾乐祸的眼神简直让人不舒服。  
Edward耸了耸肩，没在意这个坏脾气小孩的嘲讽。  
John干脆把他抱过来，让他趴在自己身上，手 高高举起重重落在那两团丰满的臀瓣 上，每次落下去那里都一抖一抖的可爱极了，还会留下红色的指痕，杰森的身体是属于很容易留下痕迹的那种。  
杰森骂了一阵，终于意识到如果自己不停下来John真的会一直打下去，而且现在 屁股好痛，John真的没有留余力，所以终于消停下来。  
“你把小猫给打哭了。”Edward在旁边说。  
“才没有！”杰森用肩膀蹭蹭脸颊上的泪珠嚷道。  
John没理他，伸手给他揉了揉肿起来的地方 ，“还敢不敢不听话？”  
杰森扭来扭去，“别揉，痛！”  
然而对上John的眼睛，又怂怂的扭过头去，“哼”了一声不敢出声了  
John给杰森松了绑，刚一解开，杰森就一拳打向John的脸，被John抓住，又背着手 压在床垫上，“你能不能消停会？还想被教训吗？”  
   
 


End file.
